Inevitable
by stubbornheroine
Summary: Ran became a very famous actress in Japan while Rei just came back from America. Their paths will once again cross because of their jobs. Will love finally blossom between the two? Ran and Rei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gals**

**Author's notes: Sentences in italics are the inner thoughts of the characters**

**Hope you'll review this fic**

**Inevitable**

**At a mall in Tokyo, a girl with long blond hair is carefully scrutinizing a red handbag. She's wearing dark sunglasses making her look cool and mysterious.**

**"This is pretty but the white one also looks good."**

**She was about to inspect the said white handbag when she heard shouting outside the store.**

**"Get off me! We're already through!" An orange-haired girl shouted at the man who apparently was gripping her hand hard."**

**"We're not through until I say so! You're going with me." The man said.**

**"You cheater! I said we're over!" The girl slapped the man's face.**

**"You bitch!"**

**The man was about to slap the orange haired girl when the blonde appeared at the scene and held the guy's arm tightly.**

**"You shouldn't hurt a lady mister." The blonde said.**

**Meanwhile, Rei who was about to leave the mall, noticed the commotion and the orange-haired girl. He looked carefully at the girl's face and was a bit disappointed because it wasn't the face of the person he wanted to see.**

**_Idiot! You think that you'll easily find her just because you came back after 5 years._ Rei bitterly thought.**

**"I think you should leave her alone mister." The blonde said.  
**

**There is something familiar about the blonde. Right, she's like Ran when protecting other people. Maybe, Ran is still in Shibuya. Oh great! I'm thinking of her again.**

**"Don't interfere you bitch!"**

**The man was about to push the blonde, but the blonde punched the man in the face. The man was lying on the floor. Yes, her punch was strong. The people who gathered to see what the commotion was about, were now clapping.**

**"Thank you Miss"**

**"It's okay! I just can't stand men trying to hurt women."**

**But it wasn't over. The man got to his feet and pulled the blonde's hair. The blonde's back was facing the man at that time. The blonde immediately turned around and punched the man, and for the second time, he was lying on the floor. But the damage to the blonde, if you can still call her that, was already done. People around her were gaping.**

**She touched her hair-it was short. She saw the blond wig on the floor.**

**"Oh crap! Oh crap!"**

**"Miss Ran! Oh my gosh! It's really you!" The girl whom she helped screamed.**

**Then other girls and even guys were rushing to her.**

**"Hehe. I still have an appointment. Bye." Ran started running for the mall's exit while speaking on her mobile phone.**

**"Kotobuki" Rei called.**

**Ran glanced at the guy who called her by her real surname.**

**"Rei?" Ran was puzzled but continued running for her fans might catch up with her. Ran succeeded in leaving the mall.**

**"Mister! Why did you call her Kotobuki?" A lady in her teens asked.**

**"That's her surname."**

**"Nope. It's Fujioka."**

**"Is she already married?"**

**"Nope."**

**Rei let out a sigh of relief. He didn't notice that he was holding his breath.**

**_Why did she changed her name? For screen name purposes?_ Rei thought**

**"Why do those people follow her?"**

**"Are you from this planet mister?! Miss Ran is a veeeeeerrrryyyy famous actress and model!"**

_**So I've been indeed gone for a long time**._** Rei also headed to the mall's exit.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Thanks again to Mira Secrei for the review!

Before: Sentences in Italics are thoughts

Now: ' ….'-thoughts

INEVITABLE

Chapter 2

"Oh, where is my sunglasses?" Ran was in the car frantically searching her bag.

"There you are!" Ran wore it again. It was one of her favorite eyewear that's why she safely hid it in her bag before approaching the arguing 'ex-couple' in the mall.

'Damn that man! I wasn't even able to buy the bag that I want. Oh, I almost forgot, why did Rei come back? Anyway, I bet most of the gang will be happy. Hmm….I hope Aya will be alright.' Ran wrinkled her nose at that thought.

"Miss Ran, do you want to go to another mall or to your house?" John, her driver finally asked.

"Let's go home. I don't think it's wise to go shopping without any disguise." Ran raised one eyebrow.

'What a loss! I really love that blond wig.' Ran usually used that wig when going on a shopping spree.

Ran bought a two-storey house in the neighborhood where other celebrities also lived. It was recommended by Sumida, her manager and she instantly fell in love with the said house and neighborhood. She was also able to afford 2 automobiles.. The red sports car was currently parked in her garage while the black van was the one driven by John to pick her up from the mall.

When Ran reached her place, she told John to pick her up at 9:00am the following morning. John parked the van in the garage, got his motorcycle and went home.

She then went to the living room got to the phone and ordered some pizza. She also tried calling Miyu at home but no one was answering. She got her mobile phone and dialed Miyu's mobile number.

"Hi Miyu."

"Hey Ran, what's up?"

"You won't believe whom I saw in the mall."

"Is it a Hollywood celebrity? If that's the case I would not believe you."

"Nope. It's Rei! The snob is back in Japan."

"Have you informed Aya?"

"I'll tell her after this."

"Were you and Rei able to talk?"

"Nope. I was running away from my fans when someone called me by my real surname. I looked at the person and it was Rei." Ran recounted to Miyu the event that took place in the mall.

After her chat with Miyu, she heard the doorbell rang. She got her wallet to pay for her pizza. She decided to call Aya first before eating. She didn't bother calling Aya at home because she knows that Aya is still in the school where she teaches.

"Hi Aya"

"Hi Ran"

"I just want to tell you that I saw Rei in the mall today."

No response.

"Aya, are you still there?"

"Yes Ran. I'm sorry about that. I certainly hope that we'll be able to talk to him in the future." 'I really need to talk to him.'

"I'm sure we'll be able to."

"Look Ran, I really need to go now. Bye."

"Bye." 'And I thought she was able to move on. Poor Seiji. Hmm…I wonder if Yuuya knew that Rei is back."

Meanwhile, after learning that Ran was a celebrity, Rei became more aware of his surroundings. When the stoplight turned red, Rei noticed that one of the billboards along the street was one of Ran's, promoting a famous clothing line.

'Being a celebrity really suits you Ran.'

Rei wasn't able to read magazines, watch television or even contact his friends since he arrived in Japan, after all it's only been 2 days. He was busy arranging his condo unit and contacting his friend who started a photography business where Rei will be working. He didn't even bother telling Yuuya that he was back.

'Why would I contact him anyway when during those 5 years that I was away, I didn't even bother telling him or the others how well I'm doing.'

Rei reached his condo and was about to get some sleep when his mobile phone rang.

"Hey Rei."

"What do you want, Kyouya?"

"I want you to be in charge of the photo shoot tomorrow. Come to the office at 9:00am and we'll briefly discuss some important details."

"Okay" 'Why is it so sudden. I'll better ask him tomorrow.'

"I really need to go now. Tomorrow then."

"Okay. Bye." Rei then proceeded to his bedroom to get some sleep. He's still not used to the time difference after all.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I borrowed some names from other anime(one is Ouran)hehe. Hope you don't mind.

_shshshsh_-used this to divide paragraphs

Once again, thank you for still reading this story. Oh yeah….anonymous reviews are welcome.

INEVITABLE

Chapter 3

"So what happened to Chiaki?" Rei asked.

"He got the flu. Anyway, Clarisse Thurman is supposed to arrive at 10:00. But, I'm sure she'll be late. She's one of the top models but has an attitude problem. Try to be patient with her." Kyouya was frowning.

Kyouya is two years older than Rei. Kyouya has silky blond hair, and he has green eyes. He and Rei has the same height and another thing that they have in common is most ladies find them really attractive.

"Okay" 'It seems like Kyouya doesn't like this model.'

_-shshshsh-_

The photo shoot will take place at the top most floor, the 4th floor of the 'Kyouya Shinohara Photography' building. Kyouya Shinohara Photography is one of the best photography businesses in the country. Most people and businesses get them to capture the memorable events in their lives like weddings, birthday parties, fashion shows, anniversaries, promotional campaigns and etc.

The clothes that Clarisse will be wearing were already delivered. All Rei have to do is to wait for Clarisse Thurman.

_-shshshsh-_

Meanwhile, Ran was discussing the make-up commercial she'll be in, with her manager, the representative of Avon, the make-up brand, the director and producer.

When they agreed on everything, they proceeded to the contract signing and shook hands.

"Thanks for accepting our offer, Miss Ran." The representative of Avon said.

"Thanks to you too." Ran smiled.

"So we will start shooting the commercial next week." The director said.

"You can count on me!"

After the people who will be involved in the commercial left, Ran, Sumida and Ran's personal assistant lingered on the conference room.

"What's my next schedule for today?"

"You have a meeting with people from Victoria's Secret at 2pm and a meeting with people from Nokia at 4:00pm. You need to attend the birthday party of Mr. Anzai at 7:00 pm." Ami her personal assistant replied.

Mr. Anzai is the owner of the Starlight Network where Ran belongs.

"Do you already have a dress in mind for the party?" It was Sumida.

"Actually, I'm choosing between the blue chiffon dress and the red cocktail dress."

"Wear the blue one." Sumida suggested.

"I think the red one is better." Ami said. Both Sumida and Ami were grinning madly.

"Thanks for your help." Ran raised her eyebrow.

_-shshshsh-_

Rei was currently sitting on a couch at the 4th floor when he heard a loud feminine voice. He looked at his watch and it was already 10:30.

"So my poor Chiaki is sick. The new photographer better be good and do justice to my beauty."

Clarisse is the epitome of a top model, in the looks department anyway. She has a luscious brown hair, a beautiful face and a fair complexion. Clarisse, as you might have noticed is also one conceited lady.

"Don't worry, Rei is one of the best. In fact, he studied photography abroad." Kyouya said.

Clarisse entered the room and saw a handsome man sitting.

"So are you a model too? Where is the photographer?"

"I'm the photographer." Rei simply said.

"Okay guys, I'll be in my office if you need anything." Kyouya left.

'Now, I don't care if he's a good photographer or not. He is one hot guy and I'll make sure he'll fall for my charms.' Clarisse has a sly smile on her face.

The photo shoot started without any problem. Clarisse really knew what her best angles were, the pose she must make. Except for the occasional fluttering of her eyelashes and winking at Rei, everything was fine. She would change her clothes and accessories every now and then using the dressing room on that floor.

When she can't bear Rei's silence anymore, she asked, "Why don't you become a model instead? You've got good looks and I think you'll reach the top in no time." She smiled seductively.

"I'm perfectly happy with my job."

Silence prevailed again while Rei were taking more pictures.

"So do you have a girlfriend."

Rei ignored the question. Clarisse gave up on making another conversation.

'Glad you got the message.' Rei was already irritated with this girl.

When they finished, Clarisse can't believe that Rei didn't even pay much attention to her like all the other guys who've seen her. She was about to leave the room when Rei called her.

"Miss Thurman"

'Maybe he just pretended that he's not interested in me.' Clarisse looked back and fluttered her eyelashes again.

"I really think you need to see an opthalmologist."

"Hmp!" 'Stupid man.' She was really angry when she left.

_-shshshsh-_

It was already 12:00 pm that's why Rei decided to have lunch.

"Kyouya, I'll just go to McDonald's. Do you want me to buy you food and drinks?"

"Don't bother 'cause I'll just order some Chinese food. And, don't hurry coming back 'cause I won't need you for another 3 hours."

"See you later then."

_-shshshsh-_

McDonald's is a 20-minute drive from Rei's workplace. Of course, there are restaurants and other food chains that are nearer their workplace but Rei wanted to go to that establishment.

'Maybe I should go home after eating. After all, I still have plenty of time.'

McDonald's, like any other decent food establishment is crowded during this time of day. Lots of families, friends, officemates were already eating and some were still ordering. After ordering burger, fries and softdrinks, Rei easily found a seat in one corner.

_-shshshsh-_

Meanwhile, Ran was walking towards McDonald's. It was just a 5-minute walk from the Starlight building. Once in a while, Ran preferred to go there herself than asking for delivery. Of course, no one knew that she was 'the Ran Fujioka' because of her perfect disguise.

'Well, well, well….look who's here.' Ran after ordering was already looking for a seat when she spotted a lone figure eating fries.

'My long lost friend Rei.' Ran was smiling playfully.

Carrying the tray with softdrinks, burger, fries, chicken and spaghetti on it, she slowly approached Rei.

"Excuse me, but can I join you?"

Rei looked at the girl with a questioning stare. The girl, or Ran as we know (and for Rei to find out) was wearing a black baseball cap and black eyeglasses. She was also wearing a chin-length brown wig. There's no way that Rei would see through Ran's disguise.

"You can sit there." Rei pointed at the other corner where a family of 5 were finished eating and were just about to leave.

"But you're alone and since I'm alone too, we can use some company. Besides, it's better if another family or group of friends will sit there."

_-shshshsh-_

Meanwhile 2 tables away from them, 2 ladies were already glaring at Ran's back.

"Who does she thinks she is approaching that handsome guy. And look at her clothes, so ugly. And she looks like a geek." One of the ladies said. Ran was wearing a white loose shirt, baggy pants and white rubber shoes. Who would've thought that a very fashionable gal was wearing not so fashionable clothes. It was indeed a perfect disguise.

"I told you earlier that we should have approached that guy." Her companion replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll just send the girl away."

_-shshshsh-_

Rei just stared at the girl and didn't bother to reply.

"Hey Rei, you're still an anti-social person after all." Ran suddenly laughed.

'How did she know my name? Could it be….?' "Kotobuki?" Rei blurted out.

Ran stopped laughing. "Why are you using my surname? It's as if we didn't become friends at all." Ran frowned.

"Well, I'm not used to calling you again on a first name basis. Besides, would you rather let the people know who you really are?"

"Of course not! Anyway there are other people who also have the same name as mine. I also doubt if they will be able to see through my disguise." 'So Rei have an idea that I'm quite famous now.'

Ran placed her tray on the table and sat. Rei looked at the food Ran was about to eat.

"You still have a big appetite." 'It's really a miracle you don't get fat.'

"With my work, I really need a lot of energy and the best way to gain that is through food." Ran stated.

Ran was munching her burger, while Rei was still eating fries. When her mouth was not full, Ran asked, "So what happened to you during those 5 years you were away? And why the heck didn't you even bother telling us how well you're doing. For the first 2 months, we were sending you e-mails, but there were no replies. We figured you don't use that account anymore, so we stopped. There's no way we could contact you first."

"Nothing much happened. I just studied Economics and photography and worked for a while. I've been busy that's why I've got no time in silly gossips or unimportant talks. And I forgot my password on that account." 'Of course I didn't forget. I also read the emails you sent me but I just wanted to have no connections with all of you during that time.'

"But we're your friends. Yuuya was really devastated when he tried to contact you but it was all in vain."

No response.

"So how was it, you know studying there?"

"It was alright" Ran was eating fries and waiting for Rei to go on.

"What?! That's it?"

Rei simply took a bite of his burger.

"How about talking about your girlfriends there."

"I didn't have any."

'It looks like he doesn't really want to talk about himself. I'll let it pass this time, but I'll make him tell his story someday.' Ran drank her softdrinks.

Ran was about to eat spaghetti when Rei remembered something.

"I learned that you're using a different surname. Is that for screen name purposes?"

"Well….yeah. Hahaha." Ran's laugh was kind of forced.

Rei noticed Ran's odd behavior.'I wonder why'

"So, how have all of you been?" Rei asked.

"Well, Yamato and Miyu are now married. They also live here in Shinjuku. Miyu is a chef now. Aya teaches at a kindergarten school in Shibuya. Tatsuki is continuing their noodles business back in Machida. Last but not the least is your best friend Yuuya who is now working in one of the Honda's businesses. Of course, Yuuya and Mami are still together." 'I think that Aya should be the one to tell him that she has a boyfriend.'

Ran stopped to eat again then proceeded to tell stories about their memorable summer and Christmas vacations during those 5 years. Rei listened and sometimes raised questions like how the place looks like, when Ran only remembered to describe how the food tastes like. Ran eventually finished eating her food while chattering happily.

Ran put her hands in her pockets to look for some money.

'Oh crap! I didn't bring enough.' "Hey Rei, can I borrow some money? I'm going to buy 2 sundaes. I promise to pay you back double, next time." Ran was smiling.

Rei handed her the money. He still can't resist Ran's request after all those years.

'That girl really has a sweet tooth. I bet no other girl would eat 2 sundaes in one meal. But then again, she's not like other girls.' Rei had a small smile on his face.

After 5 minutes, Ran came back with 2 Hot Fudge Sundaes. She put the other sundae in front of Rei.

"This is my treat for seeing you again! Bet you thought that these 2 sundaes are for me." Ran was smirking.

"Isn't it that the money you used to buy these are **mine**? So technically, this is my treat." Rei can't help but tease Ran.

"Yeah, but I borrowed it from you! That only means that this is my treat!"

Rei smiled. "You don't have to pay me for this. This is my treat, okay?"

"If you insist. I'll just treat you big time, the next time we see each other. Thanks by the way."

'Did she just thank me?'

Ran started to eat her sundae. Rei also ate though he's not very fond of sweets.

Ran was nearly finished eating her sundae when she remembered to look at the time.

"Shoot! It's already 1:45! I'm sorry Rei but I really need to go now."

Ran was near the glass door when she turned to Rei.

"By the way, it was nice seeing you again." Ran dashed out of McDonald's.

'It was nice seeing you too, Ran.'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm really sorry for taking too long to update!

Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

INEVITABLE

Chapter 4

Rei was alone in an alley. It was dark and he doesn't know where to go. He heard someone laughing. The laugh was like music to his ears. He tried to find the owner of the laugh. He was walking fast but the laughing was slowly fading away. He started running and the laughing completely vanished. He stopped and listened eagerly for any voice or any sound….

Kriiiing….Kriiiing

Rei suddenly woke up. He turned the alarm clock off. "That dream again."

He already had that dream twice when he was in America. He tried many times to figure out who was laughing in his dream but his efforts were in vain.

_-shshshsh-_

It's been a week since his fateful encounter with Ran. During that week, Rei surfed the net and looked for information regarding Ran. He found out that she already appeared in 3 movies. Ran was a supporting actress in her first movie and played the lead part in the 2 action movies. Rei bought DVDs of the said movies. The first movie was about a woman teaching problematic students. Ran was the leader of the rebellious students who always get into fights. The first action movie she played the lead role was entitled "Fabulous Cop." It was about an undercover agent trying to catch a killer who targets models. The second movie was about a girl who chose to be a cop when her older sister was killed in a robbery. The robbers were good and got away with the crime that's why Ran's character focused on catching them someday. The movie was entitled, "No Other Way."

Rei found out that Ran was indeed a great actress. He also found out that Ran was a host in one of the talk shows called, "All About Life" which is aired every Saturday afternoon.

He also decided to contact Yuuya. They were able to meet and talked for hours.

_-shshshsh-_

Rei just finished taking the last shot at a wedding reception when Kyouya suddenly called.

"Hey Rei, could you get back here before 3:00? Chiaki's supposed to take care of the photo shoot but his car broke down on his way here."

"I might be a bit late because of the traffic."

"Okay, I'll inform the detective. Bye." Kyouya hung up.

'Detective? What the heck?!' Rei headed to his car.

_-shshshsh-_

"I figured it's better if you'll take over because you're the only one available at this time. I have an appointment at 3:30. Don't worry because Ran Fujioka is very different from Clarisse."

"Ran Fujioka?!"

"Yes, she's a great model and actress." Kyouya continued while ushering Rei to the elevator.

Rei was not listening anymore. 'And here I thought that I wouldn't see Ran soon.' He was trying his best not to smile.

_-shshshsh-_

"Detective, one of my best photographers is already here."

"I'll be right there….And how many times have I told you to stop calling me that!" Ran was in the dressing room and was fixing her hat.

Kyouya explained to Ran what happened to Chiaki earlier, though Kyouya forgot to mention the name of the 'substitute' photographer to Ran.

Ran emerged from the dressing room followed by Ami. Ran's gaze suddenly fell on Kyouya's companion.

"Rei?! Don't tell me you're the photographer!"

Rei just looked at Ran.

"So you two know each other?!" It was more of a statement

"Well, he's a long lost friend. This is a small world after all!" Ran was grinning.

"Kyouya, are you sure that he's one of the best?" Ran continued.

"Don't you trust my judgment, detective?" Kyouya replied. He really enjoys annoying Ran by calling her detective.

"Of course I do, but we're talking about Rei here.' Ran winked. She decided to ignore the detective part this time.

Kyouya was smiling while Rei was frowning and Ami was just witnessing this interesting scene.

"We better get started if we want to accomplish something!" It was Rei.

"Yeah.Yeah. Rei, you're really impatient."

"Okay guys, I'll be leaving now. See you later." Kyouya waved at them.

_-shshshsh-_

Rei was surprised on how serious Ran was, once they started the photo shoot. Rei suggested some poses to Ran and he was half expecting Ran to complain or brag that she doesn't need his suggestions. Ran just readily obliged. Ran was indeed a professional.

It was already 5:00 when they finished. Ran then invited Rei to dinner.

"Don't worry, this is my treat. I bet Kyouya will allow you to leave early."

Ran then asked Ami, "Is it okay if we eat at Paradise?"

"Actually, I have other plans tonight so I won't be coming. Sorry."

Ami had no plans that night, shejust wanted to let Ran and Rei have some time on their own. She was a hopeless romantic after all.

'I think that Mr. Rei is perfect for Ms. Ran. I can sense that love will finally blossom for Ms. Ran.' There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay. I'll just ask John to pick you up and our things, then I'll ask him to pick me up later."

Ran then turned her attention to Rei, "Hey Rei, do you have a car?"

"Yes."

_-shshshsh-_

"Can I turn on the radio?" It was the 5th time Ran asked that question.

"No" Rei was getting annoyed.

"You're no fun at all!" Ran decided to persuade(annoy) him again later. She then contented herself with looking outside the window.

'Silence at last' Rei was focused on the road.

After a few minutes….

"Stop the car!" Ran said.

"What now?" Rei parked the car on the side.

Ran didn't bother to reply and got off the car. She seems to be sprinting towards the convenience store that they passed by.

Rei also got off the car. He then saw Ran approach an old lady who seemed to want to cross the street. Only a few people where in that area and were busy minding their own businesses.

"Grandma, let me escort you."

"Thank you, child."

After crossing the street Ran inquired, "Grandma, where are you headed?"

"I'm going to visit my son. I wasn't able to tell them that I'm coming today. He lives one block away from here."

Ran then decided to accompany the old lady to her son's house.

_-shshshsh-_

'She's really something. Stopping in order to help an old lady.' Rei mused.

Meanwhile, a lady who was carrying a plastic bag filled with oranges suddenly stopped walking when the oranges rolled on the path walk. The plastic bag was torn.

Upon seeing this, Rei went to the fruit stall near the convenience store and bought a plastic bag. He then helped the lady pick up the oranges.

"Thanks Mister." The lady, who is about his mother's age, said.

Rei just nodded in reply. He then turned his attention across the street. Ran was already preparing to cross the street.

The lady wasn't able to notice that it was Ran because of the hat that Ran was wearing and because it was almost dark.

"Take these as a sign of my gratitude." The lady offered 2 oranges.

"You don't have to Ma'am."

"I insist. And give the other one to your girlfriend," while pointing at Ran's figure.

"Thanks, but she's not my girlfriend."

The lady just smiled and went on her way. Rei can only look at the departing figure of the lady, which meant that he turned his attention away from Ran.

"Though I hope she was." Rei can't help but mumble.

A hand was placed on Rei's left shoulder.

"What were you hoping for?" Too bad, Ran heard Rei.

"Nothing"

"Come on Rei! Tell me. Maybe I can help!"

Rei handed her an orange and proceeded to the car.

In the car, Ran brought up the topic. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

Rei then decided to turn on the radio in order to drown Ran's voice.

Fortunately., the song being played was Aitsu by Dicot (Opening Theme of Gals), which was one of Ran's favorite songs. She began singing while peeling the oranges.

_Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga/_ Evertime i'm trying to do something, i keep thinking about that person_  
Aitsu de ippai ni naru/_ i'm full with that person  
_Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai/_ now, i can't do anything without that person_  
__Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru/_ that person is always always always always inside me  


It seemed that she forgot about making Rei talk.

_-shshshsh-_

"Turn right there." Ran instructed Rei.

A few minutes later….

"Turn left at the next street then we'll see Paradise."

After following Ran's instructions, they reached their destination. Ran got off the car followed by Rei.

"Are you sure it's okay to get in without your disguise?" Rei was a bit worried.

"Don't worry. This place is safe. Besides, Miyu works here."

Ran then grabbed Rei's wrist and headed to the restaurant. Rei can do nothing but look at his wrist and follow Ran. Of course, he was slightly blushing because of the contact, but Ran was oblivious to that.

When they got inside Paradise, Ran let go of Rei's wrist. She then spotted an empty table/seats and pointed to Rei. They were headed towards the said table when an awfully familiar voice stopped Ran from her tracks.

"You! We were here first so you better leave!" Clarisse Thurman was glaring at Ran. Clarissse has a grudge against Ran because Ran was more popular than her. Clarisse was usually declared as the "Best Model of the Year" before Ran came into the modeling scene. Now, Ran was holding the title for 3 years in a row.

"I don't think you have the right to order me around Thurman! Besides, anyone who can pay, can eat here. And we're going to seat there! " Ran pointed at their destination.

"Far away from you." Ran continued.

"I won't allow this. Where's the manager? I'll ask him to make you leave."

"Don't be absurd Thurman!" Ran decided to go to the empty table. Some customers already turned their attention towards the two models. One of the waiters called the manager.

"Fujioka! Let's make a deal that whoever the manager asks to leave will never eat in this place again."

"Let me ask you one thing Thurman, is this your first time eating here?"

"Yes, one of my friends told me that this is a great place and I don't want my evening to be spoiled because of you. So do"

Ran cut her short, "Then don't make a fool of yourself."

"What the…."

The manager arrived together with Miyu, who was wearing a chef's outfit. Miyu, learned that Ran was in the restaurant and was having a confrontation with Clarisse.

"What's the problem Ms." The manager directed his question at Clarisse.

"I want you to make Fujioka leave." Clarisse was smirking.

'I'm sorry Ms. but we can't do that."

"Let me talk to the owner if he's here! I'll ask him to make Fujioka leave."

The manager and Miyu were frowning. Ran was silent and Rei noticed that Ran became mature in handling things.

'Clarisse Thurman is really irritating.' Rei thought.

"Ms. Thurman, the owner of this place is a woman." Miyu decided to interfere.

"Then ask her to come here."

"Are you sure about that?" Miyu replied.

"Of course! Why don't you call her you stupid chef!"

"You're the one who's stupid! I am the owner of Paradise." Ran shouted. She was really angry. She was trying to be patient earlier, but if someone insults her friend….hell will break loose.

Clarisse can only stare in horror at Ran's revelation. Clarisse's companion who was also a woman led her outside the restaurant. Some of the customers knew that Ran owned that place and those who didn't were thrilled of the news.

_-shshshsh-_

Ran remembered to ask for Rei's number. 'I bet Aya would want to talk to Rei alone.'

Miyu, joined Ran and Rei while they were eating.

"Miyu, you're really a great chef!" Ran was eating cheerfully.

"Yeah, the food here is really great." Rei added.

"Don't forget to praise Sally and Frank, Ran." Miyu winked.

"Hehehehe. I'd better visit the kitchen later."

Of course, some of the customers who were Ran's fans approached them and asked for her autograph and to have a picture with her, when they noticed that Ran finished eating.


	5. Chapter 5

INEVITABLE

Chapter 5

It was a cold Sunday afternoon and Aya was patiently waiting for a cab. Her destination was a coffee shop in Shinjuku where she's about to meet Rei. Of course, Aya informed her boyfriend, Seiji Sagara, that she'll be meeting with her friend, who just came back from America. Seiji knew that the friend Aya was talking about was the man she once loved. Seiji didn't protest with her meeting, but just casually asked her to meet with him after her earlier appointmnent. Seiji….the man that brought happiness to her life….

_Aya was in the library searching for books that she'll be using for her research when she heard the librarian reprimanding someone._

"_How many times do I need to tell you that food and drinks are not allowed in this place." The librarian said._

"_But I can't concentrate on reading and studying without eating, Mrs. Evans." A young man with a spiky black hair and attractive brown eyes said._

"_Then go to a restaurant or fast food chain."_

"_But it's too noisy there. I won't be able to study."_

"_Young man, you're really giving me a headache. Now go and finish eating that __**outside, **before I ban you from entering here**, forever."**_

"_Alright." He then headed for the door. On his way, which meant that he needed to pass by Aya, he can't help but mumble, "And I thought that I won't get caught eating this time. Man! She must have a food radar or something!"_

_Aya smiled because she heard what he said._

_-shshshsh-_

"_Ms. Hoshino, I really appreciate it." Mrs. Evans said. Aya was just asked to keep an eye on Seiji, which meant that she ought to share a table with Seiji, whenever they're in the library._

_Since then, Aya and Seiji became good friends. They even hang out after class and during weekends. Seiji was fun and comfortable to be with, that is until the day he confessed._

"_Aya, I've fallen in love with you….I really hope that we can be more than friends…."_

_Aya didn't know what to say. How could she when she hasn't totally gotten over Rei yet._

_Seiji continued when he noticed Aya's confused face, "I'm not rushing you to accept me. I just want to let you know….I really hope that you'll be able to forget him and move on."_

_After that day, Seiji seemed to be avoiding Aya. Days turned into a month and Aya realized how lonely she became when Seiji wasn't around anymore._

"_I really miss him….Is it possible that I've fallen in love with him as well?"_

That was the moment of enlightenment for Aya. She was ready to move on and be happy. But, it seemed that her love for Seiji will be tested with Rei's return.

_-shshshsh-_

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Rei asked after taking a sip of the coffee he ordered.

Aya observed that Rei became more handsome, though his eyes were still cold.

'Seiji's eyes are more beautiful and gives you a feeling of warmth.' She can't help but compare.

"I'm sorry if I made life difficult for you. It's just that I really hoped that you'll love me too….Anyway, I still hope that we can be good friends so that Ran and the others won't worry about us anymore."

"Don't worry, your noisy and dense friend also made life difficult for me. So, you're not the only one to be blamed."

Silence.

"Do you still like her?" Aya courageously asked.

Rei took another sip of the hot drink and didn't answer the question.

"You know, if you still do, you should let her know as soon as possible. You said it yourself that she is dense."

"I didn't ask for your advice." Rei coldly replied.

"In any case, I just wish you'll be as fortunate as I am in finding the person I love and who loves me back." Aya smiled. During their meeting, Aya felt nothing for Rei anymore. At first, she was kind of nervous that she might feel something for Rei when she saw him again.

"Who's the guy?"

"Seiji Sagara.We studied in the same University."

"Then good for you."

_-shshshsh-_

Aya was on her way back to Shibuya when she decided to call her boyfriend.

"Hello Seiji, I'm on my way. See you there. And Seiji, I love you."

"Okay. I love you too."

Seiji felt relieved. He thought that Aya might choose not to meet him after her appointment with Rei. He thought that he was going to lose Aya.

_-shshshsh-_

Meanwhile, at the Starlight Studio, an orange-haired girl was complaining.

"But there's a kissing scene!!!!"

"Of course there will be a kissing scene. It's a romantic comedy after all." Sumida replied.

"But, I was able to watch romantic comedy movies without THAT scene!" Of course Ran preferred watching comedy or action movies, but thanks to Miyu and Aya, she was forced to watch some romantic movies.

"Ran, it is better if you'll accept the role in this movie. This movie will prove to the people of your acting ability or your diversity as an actress. You can't only star in action movies…. And I'm sure that your fans would love to see you paired up with Mamoru Tsukimori. Come on Ran, think about it."

"Argh….Okay, I'll think about it. But don't get your hopes up."

_-shshshsh-_

Even when Ran was driving her red sports car( because John was sick), she can't help but grumble, "Watching romantic movies: very hard to take! Being in that kind of movie: that will be the DEATH of me!!!!"

_-shshshsh-_

AN: I would

**R**eally

**A**bsoulutely

**N**aturally

Appreciate it if you'll review THIS and the PREVIOUS CHAPTER….hehe


	6. Chapter 6

INEVITABLE

INEVITABLE

Chapter 6

Ran was currently lying on a couch at the reception area of Sumida's office. It was very unnatural for this orange-haired girl to be seen quiet and thinking seriously about something. She just finished taping an episode of 'All About Life' this afternoon. Despite her busy schedule, she was usually full of energy, laughing or chatting happily with Sumida and Ami but not this time.

While Ran was busy staring at the ceiling, Ami was preparing tea and cakes. Ami was of course, glancing at Ran every now and then while Sumida who was reading a magazine also glances once in a while at Ran's direction.

A knock was heard and Ami opened the door and came face to face with no other than Rei.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rei" Rei nodded at Ami and then he was ushered inside the room. He noticed the silent Ran and was surprised.

A week has already passed since Kyouya and Rei were assigned by Mr. Anzai to be responsible for the photographs that would be included in the magazine as anniversary special of Starlight Network. During that time, Ran invited Rei and Kyouya to have tea with them. Today, Rei and Kyouya finished taking all the needed pictures. Kyouya also left earlier for a meeting with a friend.

"Ran, Rei's already here." Sumida tried to bring her back to reality.

It seemed that Ran had not heard Sumida at all for she didn't budge.

"Ms. Ran, Ms. Ran" Ami approached Ran and was gently tapping her shoulder.

"Huh?" Ran became aware of the people looking at her. She sat up and smiled sheepishly.

"So let's start eating!" Ran said a little too loudly.

Sumida and Ami can only look at each other for they knew what was bothering her. Rei can only frown, 'What's up with this usually noisy girl?'

-shshshsh-

The ringing of the phone snapped Ran from her reverie. Upon reaching her house, she just slumped on the couch, her thoughts drifting back to her dilemma.

"Hello"

"Hello, Kotobuki." Rei greeted.

"What's up Rei?" Ran easily recognized his voice and besides, no one else calls her Kotobuki anymore. It still confuses her why Rei calls her Ran in the presence of Sumida, Ami, Kyouya and other people for that matter but reverts back to Kotobuki when no one is around. She tried to persuade him to stick to Ran but like before, was told that he's not that used anymore. Of course, she did not believe him but she let it go.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Not really. I'm just staying at home." Tomorrow was her rest day-no commercial or photo shoot, no tv appearances, no interviews.

"Then come with me tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 8:00am. You don't have to worry about wearing any disguise."

"What makes you so sure that I'll agree with your sudden _request_?" Ran frowned. No one is allowed to think that he or she can order 'The Great Ran' around.

"Let's just say that I'm asking for payment for the times that you asked me to treat you and help you with your studies." Rei reasoned out. He was supposed to ask Ran _nicely_, but he was Rei after all.

"Aha! I never knew you had it in you-asking something in return. All this time, I thought that you're a good friend who's willing to lend a hand to those who are in need. Hmph. I'll just pay you some other time."

"Come on Kotobuki, I could really use some company." Ran wasn't sure if she imagined it but there was some sort of a pleading tone in his voice.

'Rei needs some company?! Now, that's new.' She can't help but muse. "So where are we going?"

-shshshsh-

They drove for about 3 hours and were now far from Tokyo. During that drive, Ran was munching potato chips and cookies while offering Rei some food as well. Rei declined, saying he was not hungry.

'More for me then. hehehe.' Ran mused.

After passing lots of trees and some houses, they finally reached their destination, a cozy house with a beautiful garden.

"This is indeed the perfect place to relax. It's so peaceful and beautiful." Ran commented while walking toward the house.

"Wait until you see the waterfall."

But Ran wasn't able to inquire anymore for the door opened and revealed a lovely lady in her 50's.

"It's nice to see you again Rei." Rei and her aunt hugged each other briefly. He then introduced the two women to each other, though her aunt recognized his nephew's friend, not only because Ran was a celebrity but also because of a picture he caught Rei was staring at some years ago.

'I'm sure Rei asked me to prepare food for two guests with big appetites. Oh no! I think I've prepared too much.' Aunt Madoka can't help but wonder.

Aunt Madoka found out that she had nothing to worry about because of Ran. 'So that's why Rei asked me to prepare so much food.' She had a small smile throughout lunch. Besides, Ran kept on praising the food.

-shshshsh-

After walking a great distance, Ran and Rei finally reached the forest. They walked further and Ran was awed by the sight before them. In front of them was a waterfall. This sight indeed makes you feel peaceful and wonderful.

While Rei was taking out the camera he brought with him to take a picture of this beautiful scenery, Ran chose a spot where she can sit. She then removed her socks and rubber shoes, then rolled her jeans up to her knees. She then dipped her feet in the cool water.

"So how many pictures do you still need to take for the photo exhibit?"

"I'm not sure, but I still need to go to 5 different places." Rei replied then started to take pictures of the waterfall and its surroundings at different angles. Ran decided to just watch Rei do his work.

After some time, Rei joined Ran where she was sitting. Unlike Ran, he didn't remove his socks and shoes and dip his feet in the water. He just sat beside her, still holding the camera. "So what's bothering you yesterday?"

"Can I borrow your camera?" Ran asked instead. Rei lent it to her. She just stared at it for a few minutes then gave it back to him.

"Do you remember what I told you before that for the first 2 months that you left, we sent you e-mails and then you said that you forgot your password on that account?" Ran was staring at the water.

"Yes."

"Well, I did write to you that I still don't know what I'd like to do during that time. I'm not sure whether to study further, work, relax or follow the footsteps of my parents." Of course, Rei read about that.

Ran continued, "A month after that, I finally decided to train and become a police officer." She paused then looked at Rei. Rei was looking at her with an expression saying' I don't believe it.'

"I know it's unbelievable. But I figured that maybe I was really meant to be a police officer since I like helping people, fighting crimes, you know- ensuring the safety of the citizens. Besides, I figured that since I was still undecided on what to do with my life, might as well make my family proud and happy. Well, they were indeed ecstatic when I told them about my decision. For more than a year, I trained hard and sacrificed not wearing fashionable clothes and trinkets everyday. That is until I helped an old lady get her purse back from a thief. While trying to catch the thief, a beautiful lady witnessed it and became impressed with my actions, my clothes and looks. Well, I wasn't training that day and was about to go to the mall. That's the day I met Sumida and offered me to become an actress and model. It was a difficult decision especially when you're going to let your family down. But, I realized that being an actress and a model was what I really wanted. Besides, I can still help people even if I become a celebrity. My father was very furious when I told them about it. He said that if I didn't become a police officer like them, he wouldn't treat me as his daughter anymore. He even said that I better change my name because I will be a disgrace to the Kotobuki clan. I thought that he'll be able to forgive me some time but until now, we're not even talking. He treats me coldly whenever I go to our house in Shibuya. I know my mom, Yamato and Sayo tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. He told them that he'd only forgive me if I became a cop. I tried to talk to him but it was all in vain. And since, I'll be celebrating my birthday next week, I again asked mom if she could convince dad to come to Shinjuku with her. I'm sure he wouldn't come but I can still hope right?" Ran wasn't crying when she finished telling her story but there was great sadness in her eyes. Rei knew that Ran was trying to be strong.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." He tried to comfort her.

"I know that you wouldn't tell anyone that I'm worrying about this, right?"

"So does this mean that you're not even sharing this problem with Miyu or Aya?"

"Well, I led them to think that even though dad doesn't show up every time I celebrate my birthday since then, I'm quite fine and positive that he'd forgive me soon. I'm not a good actress for nothing, you know. If you didn't catch me off guard yesterday, I bet you wouldn't know that I have a problem."

"Yeah. I wouldn't have a clue that even the 'The Great Ran Kotobuki' has a problem like this. But you know, it's not bad to let people, especially your friends, see that you're not always strong and happy."

"I know. But, I don't like people worrying about me. Besides, look who's talking. Since, I answered your question, answer mine: why did you leave Japan besides for the reason that you want to study in America and that your family was migrating there and what went wrong between you and Aya?" She countered.

"What makes you think that there was another reason?"

"I just have this gut feeling."

They heard a bird chirping in the distance.

"I just don't want to hurt Aya anymore. I really tried to teach myself to reciprocate her feelings, but I can't. It's difficult, especially because I already like someone else during that time. I also want to forget the girl that I like because I know the feeling is not mutual and that liking her will hurt other people."

"So what's the girl like? There must be something really special about her if you chose her over my good friend." Ran was really curious.

"Well, she's pretty and a very independent girl. She is kind-hearted and has a very warm personality."

"So have you seen her since you came back?"

Rei suddenly stood up. "We really need to go back now."

"But you didn't answer my question!" She hurriedly put on her socks and shoes.

Rei was already walking ahead.

-shshshsh-

Ran was now walking ahead of Rei. Ran decided that there was no use interrogating Rei anymore for he was keen on not answering. A moment later they saw 2 kids staring up a tree. A kite was apparently stuck on the said tree. The smaller boy was crying while the taller one was saying that they'd be able to get it eventually.

Ran approached them, "Hey kids, I'll get it for you, okay. So stop crying." And without further ado she climbed up the tree gracefully. She carefully untangled the kite from the branches. She then decided to just jump down from the tree. She was about to land safely on the ground but a cat suddenly appeared on where she was about to land. She was able to avoid stepping on the cat but sprained her ankle during the process of doing so.

"Ouch!" She just glanced at her foot then looked if the cat was okay and examined if the kite was still intact. Rei and the kids approached her. Rei helped her get up.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." She then turned her attention to the kids. "Here you go, don't play with kites in this area again, okay?" She handed it to them.

"Thank you miss. We're sorry about your foot."

"It's not your fault. Go home now." She smiled at them, it required a lot of effort on her part for her foot was hurting.

When the kids left, Rei surprised Ran by carrying her bridal-style.

"What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" She struggled. "Ouch! Ouch" She again felt the pain when she tried to break free from Rei's powerful arms.

"I'm carrying you because it's obvious that you'll have a hard time walking. Stop struggling, you'll only hurt yourself more." He said gently.

Seeing that Rei was right, she relaxed herself and accepted her fate that Rei was going to carry her until they reached Aunt Madoka's house. It's not right to feel happy when a misfortune befall on someone, but Rei was sort of happy that this happened to Ran, for if it didn't, he wouldn't be able to carry her like this in his arms.

They were silent throughout the way back. When they were near the house, Rei reassured her, "Don't worry, I wouldn't tell the others about this."

"Thanks." Ran wasn't worrying about it at all. What she was worrying about was the feeling that she doesn't want to reach that house so soon. For when they do, he would put her down. She was confused because when Rei was carrying her like that, it just felt right.

-shshshsh-

AN: Got lazy checking the whole chapter. Please review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Reasons for not updating for almost 3 years (Geez my last previous update was on 6/4/08):I've somehow lost interest in Gals, and I've been busy with the real life. Anyway, I feel a bit guilty about not updating so here is another chapter. Also, I still feel frustrated that there are only few stories about Ran and Rei here. =(

INEVITABLE

Chapter 7

Ran couldn't believe what was happening in her life. First, she was finally persuaded to star in the romantic comedy with the freaking kissing scene. Who said being an actress is always fun? Okay, before she thought like that, but now, she had a slightly different view. Oh well, she needs to show Japan that she's a good actress. But hell, she really hoped that the kissing scene would be out of the movie.

Second, she's having a hard time understanding herself. The face of Rei Otohata somehow founds its way in Ran's mind more than twice. And what was she thinking that it felt right when Rei carried her?

'Don't tell me I'm starting to like that snob?' She shuddered. This can't be happening to her!

Rei is a snob, a cold-hearted person. Fine, he can also be kind if he wants to. He treated her a lot before and helped her a lot of times when he was still in the country. What's there not to like about him? He's also intelligent and handsome.

'Okay, I did not just think that it's alright to like him. Bad thoughts, go away! I, Ran Kotobuki also known as Ran Fujioka couldn't like Rei Otohata!'

-shshshsh-

"Happy Birthday, Ran!" Aya greeted as soon as she and Seiji arrived. Miyu and Yamato were already in Ran's house to help with the preparations.

"Thanks Aya." Ran placed Aya and Seiji's gift in the side table. Only family and close friends were invited in Ran's actual birthday party. She'll be celebrating again with other friends tomorrow night at Paradise.

Her mother and Sayo arrived after a few minutes.

"Come on Honey." Her mother was still at the door waiting for someone to follow.

"Come on Dad, don't be shy!" Sayo added.

Ran couldn't believe her ears. Sayo just said 'Dad'. Ran was now staring at her father who seemed reluctant whether he should be present in this occasion.

"Happy Birthday, Honey." Her mother kissed Ran's cheek and handed her a gift.

"Happy Birthday, Ran!" Sayo winked and handed her another gift.

Father and the eldest daughter just stared at each other. Neither of them dared to speak.

Taizo Kotobuki finally cleared his throat. "Happy birthday, my daughter." He slowly approached Ran and gave her a hug. It was one of the best greetings that she had heard. He called her 'daughter' again. Does this mean that her father had forgiven her? She hugged her father back and was filled with happiness.

"Thanks Dad." She was close to tears…tears of joy.

-shshshsh-

Everybody was chatting happily and enjoying the food, except Rei. He was just being himself, listening to conversations and barely talking. Yuuya was happily talking about the days when Rei was still here, when the gang was complete. Aya and Rei, to everyone's relief were civil towards each other.

-shshshsh-

Ran and his father excused themselves and talked in the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry Dad, for letting you down."

His father shook his head. "No Ran, it's my fault for being selfish. I only thought about the Kotobuki clan and not about your happiness. I'm sorry…You really have good friends especially that lad, Rei."

"Huh? What did Rei do?" Ran was clueless why his father would say such a thing.

"Didn't he tell you that for the past few days, he would go to the police station in Shibuya and in our house just so he could talk to me? Of course, when I heard for the 1st time what he wanted to talk about, I ordered him to leave. But that lad was persistent and eventually helped me realized that I am wrong."

"Rei did that?" She was surprised. She could never thank him enough.

His father nodded. Ran thanked her dad again for forgiving her and the next words of his father really put tears in her eyes.

"Ran, I'm really proud that you're my daughter, whether you're cop or not."

She hastily wiped the tears in her cheeks. "Thanks Dad. It means a lot."

-shshshsh-

Her family and friends have left before midnight, but Rei stayed for a bit longer for Ran wanted to talk with him.

"Rei, thanks a lot for helping me reconcile with Dad. It was the best present. You really are a good friend." She had a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome. Besides, being sad doesn't really suit you." He replied.

"How could I ever thank you enough? I know! I should treat you again at Paradise." She was beaming.

"You don't need to do that."

"Then, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, I'll gladly help."

As a reply, Rei Otohata leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Ran was left speechless and gaping at the handsome man in front of her.

"I think that's enough payment. Happy Birthday again, Ran!" He smiled.

Ran was left staring at Rei's departing figure. Her heart was beating faster. Crap. He just kissed her. She should have punched him in return! But no, she actually liked the feeling of being kissed by the snob. What was happening to her?

-shshshsh-

She got over the shock and was opening the presents. Miyu had given her a white handbag while Aya had given her red sandals. She loved all of their presents until she opened Rei's gift.

Rei's gift was a peach pig stuffed animal. She stared at its smiling face.

'What the heck? Is this his way of reminding me that I eat a lot? He's unbelievable!'

But upon closer inspection, Ran noticed the pig wearing a silver necklace. She removed it from the pig. The pendant was a letter 'R'.

'R for Ran huh.' She smiled at the simple but beautiful necklace. But her mind won't stop processing. 'R for Rei?' She shook her head. No way! She should stop thinking about those kind of things. She knew that she was blushing. The Greatest Gal shouldn't blush because of such things!

-shshshsh-

Rei slumped in his couch. He didn't know why he lost control and suddenly kissed her like that. But she looked so beautiful. At least she didn't kick him for doing that. Come to think of it, he left her speechless. The Ran Kotobuki was left speechless because of his kiss. He couldn't help but smile again.

He knew that Ran would have found his presents for her. Rei could already imagine Ran's somewhat pissed face because of the pig.

'I just hope the necklace would make up for the pig…and the kiss.'

He chose the 'R' pendant because it stands for Ran. He chose it because it could stand for his name. He smiled at this hidden agenda. But most importantly, he chose the 'R' pendant because it stands for _Redemption. _Yes, Ran is the only person who could redeem him from the loneliness he was feeling. Ran is the only person who could truly make him happy and feel complete. Ran is his Redemption.

-shshshsh-

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. 'R' stands for review too. hehe


End file.
